Sweet Dream
by Sae Niimura
Summary: Quand Athéna envoie Shion et quatre autres Chevaliers d'Or en mission au Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de ce qui se passe dans une grande maison au allure de château. Qui est cette jeune fille albinos, qui cache un terrible secret ? [Shion x OC], [Aphrodite x Masque de Mort], [Shaka x Mû], [Camus x Milo]
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à vous, lecteurs !_

_Voici la fiction sur laquelle je travail depuis quelques temps déjà._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Au passage, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou même de conjugaison._

_J'espère que ça ne vous dérangeras pas trop quand même._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ou même un message privé._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Titre : Sweet Dream..._

_Chapitre : Prologue (C'est pour ça qu'il est un peu court)_

_Les personnages issu du manga Saint Seiya sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada-sama._

Prologue

« - _Quoi ? Une maison hantée ?_, demanda Mû l'air surprit.

-_Exactement, et je vous prierai de vous y rendre le plus tôt possible_, clama Saori. _On m'a signalé des manifestations plus qu'inquiétante là-bas. J'ai obtenu de la propriétaire qu'elle vous loge et vous nourrisse pendant une semaine. J'estime que c'est là le temps dont vous aurez besoin._

-_Altesse, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, cette tâche incombe plus de la responsabilité des Chevaliers de Bronze,_ répliqua Shaka. _Nous autre, Chevaliers d'Or avons le devoir de protéger notre Maison ainsi que le Sanctuaire._

_-Certes, mais depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte, la paix est revenu, et il n'y a plus de danger. C'est pourquoi je vous demande d'accepter ma requête, à moins bien sûr que vous ne souhaitiez désobéir à votre Déesse »_, conclu la jeune femme.

Shion retint un soupir. Il se doutait pertinemment, comme ses quatre autres pairs, que tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour les éloigner du Sanctuaire.

Depuis que tout les Chevaliers d'Or étaient mystérieusement revenu à la vie, un an après la Guerre Sainte, un froid s'était installé entre eux et la Déesse. Il semblait que Saori-Athéna avait déjà préparée les futurs Gardiens du Sanctuaire. Mais les Cloth d'Or n'avaient jamais acceptée leur « nouveau porteur », comme si elles attendaient patiemment ceux qui avait périt pour Athéna.

« _-Vous partirez ce soir_, termina t-elle._ Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer . »_

Les cinq Chevaliers s'inclinèrent, et quittèrent le Temple d'Athéna d'un pas rapide. Comme souvent, ils descendaient à la Maison de la Vierge, le Temple le plus calme et le plus paisible.

Shaka prépara du thé, en attendant leur autres congénère, qui ne tarderaient plus à arriver. Les trois Chevaliers d'Or et le Grand Pope, déjà présent, s'installèrent autour d'une grande table, assit sur des coussins moelleux. Peu à peu, les autres Chevaliers d'Or arrivèrent, et en attendant Shaka, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Mû discutait avec Shion et Aldébaran, des problèmes du Sanctuaire. Kanon et Saga parlaient des problèmes qu'ils rencontraient ses derniers temps avec Aiolos et Aiolia. Dohko semblait pensif, et peut-être nostalgique. Milo caressait avec douceur les cheveux de Camus, dont la tête était posée sur les cuisses de son amant. Ils étaient plus proche que jamais, et tandis que le Verseau fermait les yeux, le Scorpion discutait avec Shura. Masque de Mort et Aphrodite, blottit l'un contre l'autre, se tenaient la main, en s'échangeant quelques regards.

Lorsque Shaka déposa sur la table les tasses de thé destinée à ses amis, et s'installa près de Mû, la discussion pût vraiment commencer.

« -_Alors, qui sont les grands gagnants de la semaine ?_, demanda amèrement Milo.

-_Shion, Shaka, Mû, Masque de Mort et Aphrodite_, énonça Saga._ C'est quand même malheureux. Elle vous envoie où cette fois ?_

_-Dans une maison apparemment hanté au Japon_, répondit Aphrodite en soupirant. _Je me demande bien ce qui nous y attend..._

_-Elle m'a confiée un article de journal où l'on parle d'une mystérieuse disparition survenue là-bas_, expliqua Shion, las._ Mais c'est tout ce que nous avons sur cette maison. Apparemment, la propriétaire se fait très discrète. _

Masque de Mort poussa un soupir, et se tourna vers Aphrodite, qui l'embrassa avec douceur. Mû ferma les yeux, eut une légère grimace, et soupira à son tour.

« _Peut-être que cette maison est réellement une menace_, suggéra calmement Shaka.

-_Tu es trop naïf,_ répliqua Camus sans bouger des jambes de son amant. _Quand bien même cette maison est dangereuse, pourquoi y envoyer quatre puissants Chevaliers d'Or et un homme tel que Shion ? »_

La Vierge acquiesça silencieusement. Le Verseau soulignait un poing important.

_« -Il doit bien y avoir une raison... »_, soupira Aiolos.

Aiolia se mordit la lèvre. La situation semblait bien plus difficile à accepter pour le Sagittaire, lui qui avait sacrifié sa vie et son honneur pour la Déesse alors qu'elle n'était qu'un innocent nourrisson. Mû, prit de compassion, posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Shion se leva, le regard sévère, et se tourna vers ses amis. Ils avaient bien comprit que le Grand Pope allait faire une déclaration importante, et s'étaient tournés vers lui.

« _Nous ne tarderons pas à partir_, déclara t-il._ N'oubliez pas de rester unis en notre absence. Vous êtes les véritables Chevaliers d'Or, Gardiens du Sanctuaire et de la Paix. »_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour, mes chers lecteurs._

_Je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise en découvrant les reviews et le nombres de visites._

_Ça__ m'a fais vraiment très plaisir._

_J'en suis tombée de ma chaise._

_Bref, je répondrais à vos review en début de chapitre, si j'y pense._

_Je crois que je posterai mes chapitres les samedis de chaque semaine, si j'y pense._

_Qwan'Hei : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, puisqu'elle fut la première, elle est très symbolique pour moi. J'aime beaucoup le couple Milo/Camus, mais il faudra attendre quelques chapitres avant de les retrouver. Sois patiente, et merci encore pour ta review._

_Myrlia : Merci pour ta review. Je dois dire que j'ai éclatée de rire devant ton commentaire, mais d'un rire très, très nerveux. J'ai relu plusieurs fois le prologue pour voir a quel moment tu as put penser que Mû était homophobe. Je te rassure, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Comme tu le dis, Saori n'est pas très gentille. Je crois que c'est une revanche personnelle, parce que je ne l'aime pas du tout..._

_Yume-Yuna : Je suis plus que contente si mon prologue te plais. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le reste de la fic'._

_Astrid Nekomini : Tu me poses beaucoup beaucoup de question, et je ne pourrai malheureusement pas répondre à toute... Tu as vite devinée que Saori-Athéna cachait quelque chose, mais tu l'apprendras plus tard, si du moins tu décides de suivre ma fic'. Je ne voulais pas trop faire intervenir les Saint de bronze au début de cette fic', mais je me suis dis "Pourquoi pas, tu peux toujours essayé espèce de folle." Alors oui, on en verra, mais dans quelques chapitres. C'est vrai qu'envoyer des Chevaliers dans une maison hantée n'est pas quelque chose de très sérieux, mais j'ai des idées particulièrement farfelues. Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ma réponse te fera plaisir._

_Naheiah : Contente que mon résumé est sût attiré ton attention. Je dois dire que c'est venu presque instinctivement. J'ai peut-être un don (ou pas...). Si tu trouves ma fic prometteuse, alors merci. Il m'est souvent arrivée d'être très effrayée par la publication. Merci beaucoup pour ta review._

Chapitre 1 - Sae

Les cinq Chevaliers venaient d'arriver près de la ville de Tokyo. Le Soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et la douceur du vent rendait la chaleur agréable.

A l'écart de la ville se tenait la maison hanté, d'allure très traditionnel, mais qui ressemblait davantage à un château japonais qu'à une simple maison. Devant la grande bâtisse de bois se trouvait un grand et majestueux cerisier, aux branches parsemés de fleurs fragile. Shion songea qu'il était étrange de voir ce genre d'arbre en fleur à cette époque de l'année.

Aphrodite toqua à la porte qui, après quelques secondes d'attente, s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme à la peau pâle. De taille plutôt petite comparée à eux, et apparence frêle, elle portait un furisode blanc, décoré de grue dorée sous la taille, ainsi qu'un haori noir aux motifs dorés. Sa longue chevelure de neige avait été attachée en un imposant chignon retenu par des baguettes, mais une franche plutôt épaisse, et quelques mèches rebelles rebiquaient sur son visage triste.

Elle leva doucement ses grands yeux rubis fardés de noir et encadrés par de longs cils sombre vers eux.

« -_Vous êtes... Les Chevaliers d'Or convié pour la semaine ? Entrez, je vous en pris, et retirez vos chaussures »_, déclara t-elle d'une voix douce emprunte d'une certaine innocence et de mélancolie.

Les cinq hommes s'exécutèrent pour suivre la jeune femme dans un long couloir peu éclairé. Elle ouvrit une première porte, située à sa gauche et fit signe à ses hôtes d'entrer. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table basse ronde, qui leur rappela celle située dans la Maison de la Vierge, et la jeune femme y déposa du thé fumant ainsi que des mochis au thé vert. Elle s'installa ensuite entre le Chevalier des Poissons et le Grand Pope, où il restait une place disponible.

« -_Je ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle on a décidé de vous envoyer ici, et puisque cela à été fait extrêmement rapidement, il est normal, je trouve que je me pose quelques questions_, déclara t-elle doucement avant de boire une gorgée du thé fumant.

-_Nous sommes ici à la demande d'Athéna,_ répondit Shion._ La Déesse voit cette maison comme un endroit dangereux. »_

La jeune fille se tût, les yeux baissés, avant de pousser un léger soupir.

« -_Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai que trois chambres à disposition, dont deux pouvant accueillir deux personnes. J'espère que cela vous suffira_, dit-elle. _Pour ma part, mon nom est Sae. Je serais à votre disposition durant la semaine. Je me charge de préparer les repas, des tâches ménagères et autres. Je ne demande pas d'aide, mais simplement, je souhaite que personne n'entre dans ma chambre. Mais nous discuterons de cela plus tard, je vais vous faire visiter. »_

Elle se leva avec lenteur, et ouvrit la légère porte de papier qui menait au couloir. Elle ouvrit alors la porte juste en face. Les Chevaliers la suivirent, et découvrirent la chambre, plutôt grande. Elle possédait quelques petites fenêtres, qui éclairaient naturellement la pièce. Un paravent se trouvait dans un coin, devant une armoire, et un grand miroir était caché par une fine couverture. Un petit placard situé à même le sol contenait des futons au nombre de deux.

« -_C'est la plus grande chambre_, expliqua t-elle._ Si vous ne parvenez pas à vous en sortit avec les futons, je m'en chargerai. »_

La chambre était décorée de quelques tableaux anciens, ainsi que de vases de fleur çà et là.

Sae quitta la pièce, suivit par les Chevaliers, et se dirigea vers une seconde porte toujours sur le mur de droite. La pièce avait un aspect similaire à la précédente, si ce n'est qu'elle fut plus lumineuse, et plus calme. Les meubles étaient presque les mêmes, situés à différents endroits dans la pièce, et la décoration changeait légèrement.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, la jeune fille s'arrêta devant une porte sur le mur de gauche.

« -_La salle de bain est ici »_, se contenta t-elle de dire, avant de marcher vers la dernière porte de droite.

Elle ouvrit la porte et, comme les précédentes, tout était similaire, excepté le fait qu'elle ne possédait qu'un seul futon.

Une fois la visite terminée, Sae les mena de nouveau au salon, où ils s'installèrent de nouveau autour de la table.

« -_Vous avez une très jolie maison_, complimenta Aphrodite.

-_Je vous remercie_, répondit-elle timidement._ Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez._

_-Ce sera bien plus pratique_, ajouta le poisson._ Je suis Aphrodite, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons. Et je te présente Masque de Mort du Cancer. Mais tu peux l'appeler Angelo. »_

Le Cancer poussa un soupir, sous le regard amusé de Sae.

« -_Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas très sociable_, déclara Aphrodite, ce qui fit sourire Sae, au grand damne de Masque de Mort, qui venait de perdre toute crédibilité.

-_Puisque nous en sommes au présentation_, continua Shion._ Je suis Shion, Ancien Chevalier d'Or du Bélier et actuel Grand Pope. _

_-Je suis Mû, Actuel Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, et disciple de Shion_, ajouta le Bélier. _Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Sae._

_-Moi de même, Mû-sama_, répondit la jeune femme en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-_Oh, ne soyez pas si formelle_, la coupa le Chevalier du Bélier._ Appelez nous simplement par nos prénoms._

_-Oui, _ajouta Shaka._ Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Moi, je suis Shaka. Le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge. »_

_Sae_ resservit du thé chaud, ainsi que les mochis, qui avaient apparemment fait fureur.

« -_Quels sont les règles de votre foyer ?_, demanda Mû avant de boire son thé fumant.

-_Et bien... Pour être honnête vous êtes les premiers hôtes à me poser cette question_, avoua t-elle._ Disons qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de règle. Vous pouvez veiller et vous réveiller tard. Le dîner est souvent prêt aux alentours de dix-neuf heure trente, et si je ne suis pas là, je prépare des plats froids où a réchauffer. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous demanderai rien. »_

Les Chevaliers acquiescèrent. Sae leur laissait une grande liberté, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Mais même s'ils n'étaient pas là par plaisir, ils se sentaient obligés de venir en aide à la jeune fille.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Dans la maison, Sae et Mû préparaient la soupe de nouille udon, ainsi que d'autres plats tel qu'une tempura, et des brochettes yakitori. Shaka veillait à la préparation du thé, ainsi qu'à la cuisson du riz. Sae devait plusieurs fois reprendre ses « élèves », afin qu'ils ne brûlent pas la nourriture. Aphrodite passait le balais dans le couloir. Même Masque de Mort avait mit la main à la pâte en mettant la table, selon les instructions de la maîtresse de maison. Shion avait installé les futons dans les chambres, et observait observait en riant les erreurs commises en cuisine par les Chevaliers d'Or de la Vierge et du Bélier.

La dîner fût près après quelques instants. La bonne ambiance gagna rapidement les Chevaliers, sous le regard doux de Sae, qui semblait heureuse de recevoir des hôtes aussi prévenant. Masque de Mort et Aphrodite peinaient à se servir des baguettes, se qui fit rire les trois autres Chevaliers, tandis que Sae leur expliquait comment ils devaient s'en servir. Le repas s'acheva dans la bonne humeur.

Alors que Sae et Shaka faisaient la vaisselle, le Chevalier de la Vierge, ressentit une présence, vide de vie et donc de cosmos, et plutôt malsaine. Il sentit d'ailleurs Sae se crisper légèrement, puis lorsque la sensation disparut, il la sentit se détendre légèrement. Ils terminèrent de laver la vaisselle sale, et Sae se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain.

Les Chevaliers d'Or, qui avaient tous ressentit la présence dérangeante, s'étaient réunit autour de la table. Ils discutaient à voix basse, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Sae.

« -_N'oublions pas que cette maison est censée être hantée_, déclara Shion.

-_Oui, et cette présence était dépourvu de cosmos_, souligna Aphrodite.

-_Pourquoi ne pas simplement en parler à Sae?_, demanda Mû.

-_Oui, c'est une idée_, répondit Shaka._ Cependant, je propose d'attendre la prochaine manifestation étrange pour lui en parler. »_

_Sae_, les yeux clos, poussa un profond soupir. Assise au centre de la grande baignoire de bois, elle passa une main sur ses cheveux mouillés, qui collaient à sa peau. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur son petit corps avait perdue son effet apaisant, et elle serra les poings avec lenteur. La tête basse, elle se laissa aller à un deuxième soupir.

Elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, et se releva, les yeux rivés, vers la porte. Quelqu'un toqua, et elle quitta, à regret, l'eau chaude, pour s'enrouler dans une serviette rouge.

_« -Sae ?, d_emanda la voix de Shion_. Êtes-vous toujours enfermée à l'intérieur ?_

-_Oui..., _répondit-elle en entrouvrant la porte, assez pour croiser les pupilles violines du Grand Pope.

_-Nous commencions à nous inquiéter »,_ répliqua l'ancien Bélier en souriant légèrement.

_Sae_ entrouvrit la bouche, et détourna les yeux, les joues rougit par la honte. Elle ne voulait pas importuner ses invités en les inquiétants pour des broutilles. Shion semblait s'en être rendu compte, car il sourit légèrement, et entrouvrit la porte pour passer une main sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme, qui resserra contre elle la serviette grenat.

« -_Je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, _déclara Shion avec douceur._ Et également vous remerciez de nous avoir si bien accueillit._

_-Ne me remercier pas_, répliqua Sae._ Je vous souhaite également une bonne nuit, Shion-sama. »_

Elle se pencha respectueusement en avant, et sourit timidement au Pope, qui lui adressait un sourire chaleureux. Elle l'observa ensuite se diriger vers la dernière porte du mur de droite, jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte derrière lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir derrière elle la silhouette fine et élancée, et à l'aspect fantomatique, qui tendait ses mains blafarde vers le cou gracile de Sae. La silhouette approcha son visage pâle, dont les lèvres étirés en un sourire effrayant se posèrent près de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Et alors que ces mains froides allaient enserrer le cou de Sae, celle-ci avança dans le couloir, en refermant la porte de la salle de bain, pour se diriger dans sa chambre. Le spectre poussa une plainte silencieuse, avant de se dissiper.

_Voila, c'est finit._

_Vos avis m'intéresse, n'oubliez pas._

_Je suis désolée pour la fautes que vous croiserez, vraiment..._

_Je sais que ce chapitre est court, et qu'il n'en apprends pas beaucoup sur l'histoire, mais voila..._


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour, mes petits lecteurs._

_Je tenais d'abord à vous remerciez d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire cette Fanfic", écrit par une barjo._

_Je passe tout les jours à regarder le nombres de visites et les nouvelles reviews avec toujours autant de joie._

_Non, c'est vrai, je vous jure. D'ailleurs quand j'ai vu que mon bébé avait presque fait le tour du monde (Panama, ma victoire personnelle o/) Je suis tombée de ma chaise. Encore._

_Yume-Yuna : Vraiment ? Tu as vraiment aimée mon chapitre à ce point ? J'en suis toute émue... Le pourquoi du comment de la maison hantée est encore une de mes idées farfelues (quoique, franchement celle là, c'était vraiment bizarre...). Mais tu l'apprendras dans les chapitres qui suivent ! J'ai décidée (puisque je tiens à vous faire plaisir) de faire plusieurs arcs, dont un après la maison hantée. Mais que se passera t-il ? A la psychopathe qui sommeil en moi de le dire... J'te fais un bisous !_

_Qwan'Hei : Ce fantôme... Tu le sauras dans très peu de temps, crois moi ! J'aime bien les stresses de fin de chapitre... Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien, j'suis déjà une angoisse vivante moi, alors... Je suis heureuse, si la suite de plaît, alors c'est le principal ! En espérant que ce chapitre là te plaira lui aussi ! Je te fais un bisous, tiens !_

_Myrlia : Un ennemi sans cosmos, où comme je l'ai dit à Yume-Yuna, la psychopathe qui sommeil en moi ce réveil. Parce qu'en théorie, enfin d'après moi, si un ennemi n'a pas de cosmos, les attaques de nos chers et tendres chevaliers d'or n'auront aucun effet sur lui ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sadique... Sae est mystérieuse, certes, et on en apprend un peu plus sur les raisons de sa froideur et de son désintéressement apparent (était-ce une phrase française ? seule une review me le dira...). Je crois que l'idée d'envoyer ces cinq charmants hommes chez cette petite était un fantasme... J'aimerai bien qu'il m'arrive la même chose... Si seulement... Bref, je te fais un bisous aussi._

_Et je fais un bisous aussi à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fic, parce que sans vous, ça n'aurait aucun sens !_

_Chapitre 2 _

La nuit peinait à laisser place à la lumière éclatante du Soleil, et recouvrait toujours le ciel d'un manteau étoilé. Shion se plaisait à contempler les étoiles, depuis la jardin de la grande résidence de Sae. Il pensait être le seul à être éveillée, à cette heure matinale, mais fut surprit en apercevant la frêle lumière d'une lanterne éclairer le couloir. Il abandonna donc sa méditation pour rentrer. Il surprit Sae, emmitouflée dans un Nemaki, kimono de nuit au couleur vive et décoré de grue. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vue, et entra dans la salle de séjour, en prenant soin d'éteindre sa lanterne, pour allumer celle de la pièce. Les lanternes rouges donnait à la pièce une allure plus chaleureuse, quoique sanglante, qui rappela à Shion la teinte des yeux de Sae.

Le Pope entra à son tour, et fut observa durant quelques instants la jeune femme préparer le petit déjeuner, soit de la soupe miso ainsi que du riz et du thé. Dos à lui, il contempla durant quelques instant la forme fine et élancée de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux immaculés étaient retenu en un imposant chignon, d'où s'échappait quelques mèches rebelles.

« -_Vous êtes bien matinal, Shion-sama »_, déclara t-elle sans pour autant lever la tête de son plan de travail.

Shion retint un sourire. Il ne savait pas que Sae l'avait remarqué, quoique cela tombait sous le sens.

« -_Je pourrais vous dire la même chose »_, répliqua Shion en s'asseyant.

Elle déposa sur la table le riz et la soupe, ainsi que le thé, en faisant signe à son invité de sa servir. Elle s'installa après avoir nettoyé son plan de travail, et resta silencieuse un long moment, l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Elle appréciait le calme, comme Shion, qui restait lui aussi silencieux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminée, Sae s'apprêta à débarrassa la table, aidée par le Grand Pope, puis quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre, et s'habiller. Ils entendirent tout deux un tintement de clochette, puis Shion ressentit de nouveau une présence vide de vie, mais différente de la première. Elle était davantage triste, inquiète et innocente que malveillante. Il se tourna vers Sae, qui leva un regard emplie de tristesse et de mélancolie vers le Pope.

Aphrodite était paisiblement blottit contre le torse nu d'Angelo. Doucement bercé par la respiration calme et profonde de son amant, le poisson passa avec douceur son visage contre le cou du cancer, qui poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il ouvrit ses yeux clairs, et passa une main dans sa chevelure bleu, puis quitta doucement les bras puissants de Masque de Mort afin de se redresser. Il aperçut alors, au pied du lit, une fillette pâle d'aspect fantomatique, et qui portait un kimono coloré. Le Chevalier sursauta de frayeur, et tapa l'épaule de son amant afin qu'il se réveille. Angelo grogna, puis finit par se réveiller, et vit lui aussi la fillette en pleurs. Il cracha quelques jurons en italiens, et croisa le regard effrayé de son amant. Le Cancer se leva d'un bond, et tenta de se faire menaçant devant la fillette, mais celle-ci continuait de pleurer, en prononçant quelques mots dans sa langue maternelle. Aphrodite eut un pincement au cœur en voyant l'enfant, et s'en approcha prudemment. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un bracelet fait de clochette, qui provoquait un tintement dés qu'elle bougeait. Angelo poussa un soupir et reprit son calme.

« -_Bon, tu gères la gamine, et moi je vais voir si Shion ou Sae sont réveillés _», déclara le Cancer en embrassant le cou du poisson.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Aphrodite seul avec la fillette. Celle-ci se mit à renifler légèrement. Ses pleurs s'étaient tari, et elle semblait maintenant inquiète de voir Aphrodite. Elle se recroquevilla devant le sol, en appelant sa mère dans sa langue maternelle.

« -_Tout va bien..._, déclara Aphrodite avec douceur._ Je m'appelle Aphrodite. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »_

La fillette leva ses grands yeux foncés vers le Chevalier d'Or, qui ressentit alors de la tristesse et de la compassion pour l'enfant. La fillette se redressa, et s'assit en face du Chevalier, qui lui adressa un sourire.

« -_Dit moi, quel est ton nom ?_, demanda t-il.

-_S-Satoko..._, répondit la fillette. _Onegai... Watashi wa kowai desu..*. »_

Aphrodite pencha la tête sur le côté. Il était incapable de communiquer avec l'enfant, puisqu'elle ne parlait pas sa langue ! Il tenta alors de sa faire le plus rassurant possible, et s'apprêta à lui répondre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Angelo précédait Sae et Shion, qui entrèrent dans la pièce. Le poisson remarqua l'air triste et mélancolique de la jeune fille, qui baissa les yeux sur Satoko. La fillette se leva d'un bond, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

« -_Onee-sama ! Onee-sama *!_, s'écria l'enfant.

-_Daijobu, Satoko..*. »_, répondit Sae en s'asseyant près de la fillette.

Elle saisit avec douceur la main de l'enfant, qui allait se blottir contre elle, sous les regards perplexe des Chevaliers.

« -_Aphrodite, Angelo, je vous présente Satoko_, expliqua t-elle._ Le spectre qui hante cette chambre..._

_-Q-Quoi ?_, bafouilla Angelo._ Comment ça « qui hante cette chambre » ?_

_-Tu veux dire que ce fantôme réside ici depuis toujours ?_, demanda Aphrodite.

-_Ce n'est pas exactement ça..., _reprit Sae._ Satoko est morte dans cette pièce, il y a très longtemps. Depuis, elle erre ici. La plupart des gens qui ont séjourné ici ont été effrayé, et l'on rejeter, ce qui a eut pour effet de la plonger dans une tristesse profonde. Satoko n'est pas un fantôme qui souhaite vous faire du mal. _

_-Mais pourquoi pouvez vous la toucher ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme_, demanda Aphrodite.

-_C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas expliquer. Ils sont liés à moi. Je suis liée à eux. Vous devez avant tout savoir qu'il y a cinq fantômes dans cette maison, dont quatre qui sont totalement inoffensif, _expliqua t-elle._ Il y en a un cependant qui... »_

Elle se tut et baissa la tête. Satoko leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, puis se détacha d'elle avec lenteur, elle avança vers Aphrodite, puis vers la porte, avant de pointer du doigt la porte de la salle de bain. Sae poussa un léger soupir.

« -_Enfin, elle ne s'attaquera pas à vous_, reprit Sae._ C'est aussi pour cela que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Toutes les chambres sont protégée par un esprit. Si ils ne ce sont pas manifesté avant, ils ne tarderons pas à le faire... »_

Shion resta perplexe. Puis on entendit le cri de surprise de Mû dans la pièce voisine. Satoko rejoignit Sae, et tira avec douceur le manche de son kimono en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa langue maternelle. La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, et se leva pour entrer dans la chambre de Mû et Shaka, afin de leur expliquer à eux aussi la situation.

Shion observait calmement le petit garçon qui l'observait également. Il semblait bien curieux, mais n'osait pas s'approcher du Pope, par crainte ou par intimidation. Sae lui avait expliquée que Ren était du genre plutôt curieux, mais qu'il n'osait pas approcher les gens. Contrairement à Satoko, qui s'étaient toute de suite liée avec Aphrodite, il sentait que Ren mettrait un certains temps avant de l'accepter.

Le petit garçon s'approcha prudemment. Il portait un petit kimono blanc, qui faisait ressortir son aspect fantomatique. Shion voulait pouvoir communiquer avec le petit être, à tel point qu'il était en train d'apprendre le japonais. Grâce à ses aptitudes mentales, cela s'avérait très facile, assez du moins pour qu'ils puissent communiquer et se comprendre.

« -_Je suis Shion_, déclara le Pope. _Tu n'as pas à être effrayé, je ne te ferai pas de mal._

_-Je sais_, répondit l'enfant._ Onee-sama m'a expliquée que je n'avais pas à avoir peur de vous et des autres._

_-Celle que tu appelles « Onee-sama »_, reprit Shion,_ c'est Sae, n'est-ce pas ? »_

L'enfant acquiesça. Il avança avec lenteur dans la pièce, et s'assit en tailleur à une distance raisonnable de Shion.

« -_Onee-sama c'est occupée de nous durant de très longues années. Elle nous a apprit à ne pas faire peur et à ne pas faire le mal_, expliqua l'enfant._ Mais nous, nous ne pouvons même pas l'aider et la protéger._

_-Que veux-tu dire par là ?_, demanda Shion l'air intriguée.

_-Sae vit ici depuis qu'elle est petite. Elle n'a jamais eut peur de nous. Elle disait que si nous étions des monstres, elle devait rester avec nous parce que les gens disent qu'elle est un monstre_, expliqua l'enfant._ Les gens sont méchant avec elle. Ils la tapent parfois, et lui tire les cheveux. Ils laissent des lettres d'insultes et de menaces, mais elle ne cille jamais. Onee-sama est très courageuse._

_-Je ne comprends pas_, reprit Shion._ Pourquoi est-elle traitée ainsi ?_

_-Parce que ses cheveux ont la couleur de la neige, et ses yeux celle du sang. Sa maladie a fait d'elle une personne merveilleuse et laide. Angélique et monstrueuse. Mei essaye souvent de lui remonter le morale, puisque personne ne peut lui donner du travail, elle est obligée d'accueillir des gens chez elle, et ils ne sont pas tous gentil »_, répondit tristement l'enfant.

Shion baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas laisser la colère le gagner, mais il fut forcé de penser à quel point cette façon d'agir envers autrui le dégoûtait. Ren comprit visiblement le sentiment qui l'habitait, car il cessa de parler des mauvais traitements que Sae avait subit.

Mû et Shaka devaient cohabiter avec un samouraï, mort honorablement. L'homme très peu bavard, et semblait la plupart du temps en méditation, comme Shaka. Mû, qui s'était sentit de trop, avait décidé d'accompagner Sae et Aphrodite faire quelques courses, autant pour qu'elle leur parle davantage des esprits avec qui ils allaient cohabiter que pour visiter la ville. Sae portait un furisode rose pâle, à motif floraux. Les Chevaliers avaient revêtu des vêtements civils, afin de son fondre dans la masse. La jeune femme tenait dans sa main droite une ombrelle. Elle ignorait les remarques des habitants sur son apparence peu commune, bien qu'elle comprenait parfaitement les quelques insultes proférées à son égard dans sa langue maternelle.

Mû et Aphrodite s'échangèrent un regard. Bien qu'ils ne puissent comprendre, il se doutait de la nature des mots prononcés de façon à ce que tout le monde les entendent. Sae, bien qu'elle semblait totalement les ignorer, était blessée par ces propos choquants.

Arrivés sur le pas de porte, Sae ouvrit la porte, et retira ses chaussures, elle remercia les deux Chevaliers d'Or de l'avoir accompagnée, et rangea les quelques aliments qu'elle avait achetée, avant de regagner sa chambre. Mû et Aphrodite ne tardèrent pas à raconter à leurs amants respectifs les événements de la journée. Mao, que Mû parvenait à comprendre, leur expliqua que la situation n'avait pas évoluée depuis de très longues années. Sae avait grandit dans cette atmosphère froide et sans pitié.

Assise au milieu des lanternes écarlates, Sae, les yeux clos, demeurait pensive. Ses cheveux éparpillés tout autour d'elle semblaient former une auréole neigeuse tout autour de son corps frêle. Une main fantomatique passa dans ses cheveux.

« -_Tu es toujours préoccupée par ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, nee ? »_, demanda une voix douce.

Sae secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas que Mei s'inquiète de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

« -_Tu sais, je vais peut-être sur mes quatre cent ans, mais je suis pas encore stupide_, gronda Mei.

-_Oui, je le sais. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète inutilement_, répliqua Sae.

-_Allons ! Tu ne m'embêtes pas, et puis c'est normal pour moi de t'aide, Imooto-san* _», répliqua le spectre avec un sourire.

Sae sourit légèrement. Finalement, elle se leva, et quitta la pièce. Elle entrouvrit le shõgi* qui menait à l'extérieur et s'installa sur l'une des dalles de bétons. Le vent frais balayait sa longue crinière blanche, et elle ferma les yeux.

_Review ? :)_

_Un peu de lexique :_

_-"Onegai... Watashi wa kowai desu..." :"S'il vous plaît... Je suis effrayée..."_

_-Onee-sama : Grande-soeur_

_-Imooto-san : Petite soeur_

_-Shõgi : Porte coulissante_

_J'aurais également besoin de vos avis ! Je sais que l'apparition de tout ces nouveaux personnages peut-être troublant, aussi j'aimerai savoir, comme je ne compte pas approfondir le sujet, si certains d'entre vous aimerai que je publie entre les prochains chapitres des chapitres "bonus" dans lesquelles je raconterai brièvement les raisons de leur décès, et leur rencontre avec Sae. Bien sûr, j'aurais besoin de vos avis !_

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	4. Bonus : Satoko

_Bonjours les lecteurs !_

_Je vous remercie (encore) d'être toujours plus nombreux à me suivre et à m'encourager pour cette fiction._

_J'suis tellement émue..._

_Yume-Yuna : Et un Chapitre Bonus ! Un ! D'abord sur Satoko (Pourquoi ? L'idée de son histoire me traînait dans la tête depuis le début de la fic...) MAIS ce n'est pas le premier fantôme apparut dans la maison ! Et nan ! Je suis heureuse de voir que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours autant ! J'suis fière ! Bisous !_

_Naheiah : Merci pour ta review, sa me fais plaisir ! La suite de la (vrai) fic ne tarderais plus à arriver, je dirais même Mercredi ! Sois patiente ! Bisous !_

_Qwan'Hei : Un fantôme pour ta chambre, hein ? J'ai envie de te dire OUI ! Tu imagines, le fantôme d'un beau gosse qui débarque dans ta chambre ! HAN LA LA ! Le rêve ! J'ai te torturer en faisant durer le suspens, c'est ma manière à moi de remercier mes fans ! Bisous !_

_Myrlia : Le fantôme diabolique ? Tu vas être très surprise (j'espèèèère !) quand tu découvriras son apparence ! Moment choupi entre Aphro' et Angelo, mais avouons le, ils le méritent bien, non !? L'histoire du samourai qui médite viendra après l'histoire de Mei. J'y tiens beaucoup ! Bisous !_

* * *

_Chapitre Bonus : Satoko_

_Nuit du 9 mars 1945, dans une petite ville près de Tokyo._

J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur. Le bruit des avions dehors est tellement effrayant. Cette guerre me fait tellement peur...

Maman, pourquoi m'avoir cachée dans cette maison ? On y entend si bien le bruit des avions qui bombarde notre ville... Pourquoi es-tu partie toi aussi ? Tu m'as promis que tu allais revenir, alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ?!

Tu m'as cachée dans cette grande armoire, dans la première pièce de cette maison. Tu as dit très clairement que les avions ne viendrait jamais jusqu'ici, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'entends les cris de tout ces gens ? Pourquoi ?

A genoux dans la grande armoire, je me décide à faire une prière. Je supplie les Kamis d'épargner notre pays, ainsi que tout les gens que je connais, et toi aussi, Maman. Je sais que tu reviendras, tu me l'as promis. Tu as toujours tenu tes promesses...

Je décide finalement de sortir de l'armoire. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, mais je veux te retrouver, Maman, je sais que tu n'es pas morte ! Je veux venir te chercher ! Je veux simplement vivre comme avant ! Je veux te regarder préparer le dîner, je veux jouer avec Papa, je veux retrouver mes amies de l'école, je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant ! Depuis que Papa est partie à la guerre, pourquoi sommes nous obligées de nous cacher ? Tu m'as dit que c'était sa mission, tu as dit que les Kamis l'avaient envoyé à la guerre pour que notre pays soit glorieux ! Mais je ne te croit pas, Maman, je ne te crois pas ! Les Kamis n'auraient pas voulu voir tout ces gens mourir ! Pourquoi m'as-tu mentit... Serais-tu en train de me mentir de nouveau ? Reviendras-tu ?...

Cette maison est sombre, et effrayante. Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu des bruits de pas dans le couloir. J'ai peur d'aller voir, alors je me contente de me cacher derrière les kimono qui sont exposée dans cette pièce. Il fait de plus en plus sombre. C'est étrange, c'est comme si je pouvais ressentir la noirceur de cette pièce. Je devine aisément que quelque chose à dût se produire ici. Quelque chose de terrible. La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures, et tout ce qui illumine le ciel, c'est un grand incendie. Je ne peux plus retenir les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

J'ai couru, partout, dans toute la maison. Elle était vide, et j'ai simplement vu une petite fille de mon âge se cacher dans une pièce secrète. J'aurais voulu la rejoindre, et me cacher avec elle. Des corps. Il y en a partout. Mais que c'est-il passé dans cette maison ?! Un éclair lumineux m'aveugle, et je me retrouve face à une femme au rire sinistre. Elle tend les bras vers moi, comme l'aurait fait une mère. J'ai tellement vie de pleurer, et de me jeter dans ces bras. Dans un instant de lucidité, je m'enfuis. Je regagne la pièce où je m'étais cachée, mais des hommes entrent dans la pièce. Ils sont effrayant, et pointe leurs armes vers moi. J'essaye de m'enfuir, en leur faisant comprendre que je veux retrouver ma mère, en vain. Ils ne me comprennent pas. L'homme qui me tient le bras me fait mal. Je cris, je me débats. L'homme me fait signe d'arrêter et de me calmer, mais je ne veux pas, je veux simplement partir. Puis tout à coup, je ressens une intense douleur dans la poitrine. L'homme tient son arme, et, horrifié, la laisse tomber sur le sol. Des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues, et il s'accroupit face à moi. Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe t-il ? Je pose mes mains sur la source de la douleur, elles sont pleine de sang. Mes forces m'abandonnent, et je tombe sur le sol, inerte, aux portes de la mort. Les hommes s'enfuit. Je les suit du regard, avant de fermer les yeux, pour toujours.

Cette femme me guettent, j'en suis persuadée. Me voir morte ne lui aurait apparemment pas suffit. Je la vois s'approcher de moi, et saisir ma main. Elle est froide, et j'ai l'étrange sensation qu'elle n'existe pas. Elle me lève hors de mon corps, qui se dissipe dans un tas de fleurs. Que suis-je devenu ?...

_La Maison, une dizaine d'année avant le début de notre histoire._

De nouveau, j'ai effrayée les gens qui sont venu séjourné dans cette pièce. Ce n'est peut-être pas bien, mais ils ne m'aiment pas et me craignent, alors autant en profiter. Il y a longtemps que tourmenter ces gens ne me fait plus rien.

Une petite fille entre dans la pièce. Elle doit avoir à peu près mon âge. Cependant, la nuit est tombée depuis de longues heures, et je m'interroge sur ce qu'elle fait ici. Elle a la peau très pâle, et des cheveux aussi blanc que la neige. Je la trouve très belle, mais étrangement, elle me semble aussi fragile qu'une petite fleur. Je veux lui faire peur, je veux lui faire comprendre que cette endroit est ma maison, que je ne veux pas d'elle. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de la briser.

« -_Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de m'effrayer ? »_, demanda t-elle d'une voix douce et presque trop belle pour appartenir à une humaine.

Depuis quand sais-t-elle que je suis ici ? Pourquoi s'intéresse t-elle à moi ?

Je sors de ma cachette, et je m'approche d'elle, l'air farouche et prête à l'effrayer. Elle se contente de se tourner vers moi et de me regarder de ses grands yeux rouges. Ils sont presque inexpressifs, mais je parvins à percevoir une infinie tristesse au fond de son petit cœur.

« -_Quel est ton nom?_, demande t-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

-_Satoko , r_épondis-je du tac au tac_._

_-Satoko... _, répéta t-elle._ Je m'appelle Sae. »_

Celle qui règne sur la Terre et le Ciel, quel prénom ! Je comprends maintenant d'où elle tient une telle beauté, c'est un cadeau des Kamis !

« -_Satoko_, dit-elle avec douceur._ Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? Je n'aime pas les gens de ce village... »_

Elle me tend la main, mais je sais bien qu'il est impossible pour moi de toucher les humains. Pourtant, dans un espoir presque désespéré, je tends ma main vers elle. Elle l'attrape, et je peux ressentir la chaleur de son corps se propager dans le mien. J'en reste complètement bouche-bée, et un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Cette femme, je le sais, je devrais la protéger, au péril de mon existence...

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_C'est très court comme chapitre, mais je pense qu'il donne l'essentiel de l'histoire de Satoko._

_Bisous !_


	5. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour, mes petits lecteurs !_

_Nous voici déjà au chapitre trois, et je ne peux qu'être heureuse de voir le nombre de visiteurs, qui grimpe qui grimpe qui grimpe..._

_Cependant, je suis dans une période de trouble, et c'est vraiment pas la joie... _

_Il me suffit de venir ici pour lire vos gentilles review pour retrouver ma bonne humeur._

_Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous faites (inconsciemment) pour moi !_

_Voila, j'ai bientôt terminée d'écrire le chapitre 5, et là, j'ai un gros doute : **Arrêter après ce chapitre et faire un épilogue ou continuer avec une nouvelle intrigue ?**_

_A vous de me le dire !_

_Yume-Yuna : Merci pour ta review, et je suis très heureuse si mon Chapitre Bonus t'a plu ! Je ne sais pas si ma fic à un petit quelques chose en plus, mais j'essaye toujours d'humaniser les personnages le plus possible. C'est peut-être ça en fait ! M'enfin, tes review me font toujours très plaisir ! Bisous !_

_Qwan'Hei: Je suis désolée si tu as vu des fautes, j'essaye toujours d'y faire très attention, mais bon... Je sais que c'est du sadisme, et j'ai décidé de mettre fin à ton supplice ! Parce que ce chapitre va enfin révéler des informations sur notre cher esprit ! Bisous !_

* * *

_Chapitre 3 ~ Celle qui s'interroge_

Sae avait les yeux clos. Assise dans la baignoire de bois, elle finit par entrouvrir les yeux. Assise à sa droite, nonchalamment adossée contre le bord, Mei poussa un soupir. Satoko s'amusait à sa gauche, un chiffon humide sur le front.

« -_Je commence à m'inquiéter_, déclara Mei. Chitose_ ne devrait plus tarder à réapparaître, elle aussi. _

_-Oui,_ répliqua Satoko. _Mais moi je m'inquiète plus pour vous, Onee-sama._

_-Allons, allons, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter_, dit Mei._ Je veille sur elle après tout._

_-D'ailleurs, à ce sujet..._, ajouta Sae._ Satoko, ne devrait tu pas veiller sur la chambre des Chevaliers d'Or des Poissons et du Cancer ? »_

Satoko eut un rire nerveux, et rougit de honte.

« -_Mais... C'est que..._, bafouilla la fillette.

-_Aller, au boulot feignasse !_, ajouta Mei.

-_Mei, tu ne devrais pas veiller sur ma chambre ?_, demanda Sae en souriant.

-_Oh, t'es pas une fille drôle... »_, répliqua la femme.

Satoko se mit à rire légèrement, suivit par Sae. Finalement, les trois femmes restèrent ensemble, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte. Mei fronça les sourcils, tandis que Satoko sursauta. Sae tourna la tête vers la porte, l'air visiblement surprise.

« -_Excuse moi de te déranger, mais je voulais savoir si Satoko était là_, demanda la voix d'Aphrodite.

-_Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui dis de retourner dans ta chambre_, répondit Sae. _Va Satoko. Aphrodite et Angelo commence à s'inquiéter. »_

La fillette acquiesça, et disparut dans un nuage vaporeux. Mei poussa un léger soupir.

Mei fut, dans son passé, une geisha déchue, forcée de se prostituer pour survivre. Elle avait été assassinée dans la maison par l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qui lui avait promit de l'enlever à sa misère. Sae savait qu'elle en avait gardée de lourde cicatrice. Le petit enfant qu'elle portait en son sein avait périt avec elle. Elle s'était sentit terriblement responsable de leur mort, et avait répandu la douleur et la désolation dans la maison. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sae, qui était parvenue à la sortir de son enfer. Elle considérait la jeune femme comme la petite sœur, ou l'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais eut. Et de ce fait, elle avait de nombreuse fois soignée ses blessures, remonter le morale.

La femme au cheveux sombre poussa de nouveau un soupir.

« -_Satoko a raison. Si Chitose réapparaît, tu seras sa première victime... »_

Sae baissa les yeux, et acquiesça.

« -_Oui. Je ne le sais que trop bien... »_, répondit-elle, la tête basse.

Mei baissa les yeux à son tour, en serrant les poings.

Shion avait, par inadvertance, écouté une partie de la conversation qui avait eut lieu entre Sae et ses deux amies. Il avait été interloqué par la décision qu'avait vraisemblablement prise Sae, et avait décidé d'en parler à ses pairs.

« -_C'est peut-être cette entité mauvaise dont elle nous a parler l'autre fois_, suggéra Aphrodite.

-_C'est même sûr_, ajouta Angelo.

-_Nous pouvons peut-être demander à Mao ou à Satoko s'ils savent quelque chose_, dit Shaka.

-_Je pense qu'ils refuseront de nous en parler_, déclara Mû.

-_Moi, je le peux »_, répliqua une voix féminine devant la porte.

Ils se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Mei portait un kimono très coloré, mais le obi était noué à l'avant. Sa coiffure compliquée et sophistiquée était décorée de très longues épingles. Il s'agissait de Mei, L'oiran.

« _-Chitose, c'est le nom de l'entité qui souhaite la mort de Sae_, expliqua la femme.

-_Mais pourquoi souhaite t-elle sa mort ?_, demanda Shion.

-_Laissez moi vous expliquer. Chitose à vécut il y a plus de 600 ans, et que c'est elle qui a fais construire cette maison,_ reprit Mei._ Elle à connu la Guerre Sainte, étant à l'époque Chevalier de Bronze de la Grue. La Guerre la rendu folle, et lorsque tout fut terminée, elle s'est mise à tuer les gens qu'elle pensait être ennemi d'Athéna. Son mari à fuit avec ses enfants, et la tué, parce qu'elle devenait bien trop dangereuse. Après des années, les descendants de Chitose sont revenue dans cette maison. Ils n'ont jamais put partir, parce qu'elle les en empêchaient, soit en les tuant, où en les emprisonnant dans la maison. Puis ils ont décidés d'utiliser leur cosmos afin de sceller Chitose, mais aujourd'hui, le sceau s'affaiblit. Sae à fait tout ce qu'elle à put, mais Chitose est devenu extrêmement puissante avec le temps. Et beaucoup plus cruelle. Si Sae parvient à mettre fin à la malédiction de Sae, alors elles seront libérées toute les deux. »_

Les cinq Chevaliers gardèrent le silence. Mei fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis poussa un soupir. Elle ne savait pas que derrière la fine porte de papier, Sae avait tout entendu de leur conversation.

La nuit était tombée. Sae paraissait pensive, à tel point qu'elle manquait de peu de se couper avec le couteau tandis qu'elle préparait le repas. Shion avait évité l'accident de peu, et avait remarqué que la jeune fille était préoccupée. Néanmoins, il respecta son silence, et ne lui demanda rien.

Dans les autres pièces, Aphrodite tentait de parler avec Satoko, sous le regard amusé de Masque de mort. Le Cancer était forcé d'admettre que la petite fille était adorable, et bien qu'il n'en dit rien, il commençait à se plaire ici. Peut-être même plus qu'au Sanctuaire.

Shaka et Mû était blottit l'un contre l'autre dans la baignoire. Sae avait eut la gentillesse de leur montrer comment prendre un bain de manière typiquement japonaise, et la chaleur du bain bouillant détendaient agréablement leur muscles endolori par les combats.

Tandis que le repas cuisait, Satoko et Mei avait décidé de coiffer les cheveux rebelles de Sae, lui arrachait parfois des gémissements de douleur, sous le regard amusé de Shion et d'Aphrodite. Sae faisait la moue, tandis que Satoko décréta que toute la maison recevrait un coup de peigne de sa part. Ce fut la jeune albinos qui se chargea de traduire toute ces exclamations, arrachant ainsi des sueurs froides à Angelo. Au bout de très longues minutes, Sae arborait un splendide shimada, décoré de fleurs. Malgré le travail expert de Mei, quelques mèches rebelles rebiquèrent sur la peau pâle de la jeune fille, qui remercia les deux coiffeuses.

Rassemblés autour de la table, Shion remarqua que Sae avait toujours l'air très pensive, et qu'elle toucha à peine à son assiette. Cela l'inquiétait légèrement, car la jeune fille, au vue de sa taille svelte, semblait très amincie, et ne pas manger mettrait sa santé en danger. Shion, perdu dans sa contemplation, sursauta alors que toute les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, et qu'un rire sinistre résonna dans la maison. Sae se leva et, d'un bond, traversa la salle pour disparaître dans l'embouchure de la porte, dans les ténèbres. Les cinq Chevaliers se levèrent à leur tour, afin de rejoindre la jeune femme, mais la porte se referma d'elle-même, et d'une force puissante et invisible leur bloqua le passage. Mû utilisa sa starlight extinction, espérant débloquer la passage mais le couloir leur demeurait inaccessible, même si la porte avait disparut. Cela semblait être identique dans toute les autres pièces, car ils pouvaient entendre les supplications de Satoko, les coups rudes portés par le katana de Mao, et les poings de Mei. Une lanterne écarlate s'alluma avec lenteur au coin du couloir, et Shion distingua Sae, droite, le regard braqué vers l'autre bout du couloir. Elle ne cillait pas, et rien ne paraissait dans ses yeux écarlates. Puis le rire sinistre résonna de nouveau.

« -Sae_..._, murmura une voix glaciale.

-_Chitose_, répondit Sae._ Aurais-tu peur de te montrer devant moi ? Aurais-tu peur que je te scelle à nouveau ? »_

Shion tressaillit. Devant Sae apparut une silhouette féminine, qui portait un hakama rouge écarlate. La femme était de la même taille que Sae, et avait de très long cheveux noir. Leur peau était de la même pâleur, et il remarqua que celle que l'on appelait Chitose n'avait pas l'air d'un esprit, contrairement à Satoko ou Mei.

« -_J'ai attendu tellement de temps, Sae, tellement de temps avant de te revoir_, souffla Chitose en levant lentement les mains vers le cou de Sae, qui demeurait immobile.

-_Non ! Ne la touche pas Chitose ! Ne la touche pas !_, supplia Satoko.

-Sae_, tu dois venir avec moi maintenant. Le rituel doit être accomplit. Je dois prendre ta vie, Sae ! »_, gronda Chitose.

Sae baissa les yeux avec lenteur. Son corps s'enveloppa doucement d'une lueur écarlate, que les cinq Chevaliers identifièrent comme étant un cosmos. Chitose secoua la tête, alors qu'une pétale de cerisier venait de se poser sur son épaule, provoquant une brûlure. Elle fronça les sourcils, et posa une main sur son épaule douloureuse avant de jeta à Sae un regard noir.

« -_Ne cherches pas à me résister Sae !_, hurla Chitose avant d'éclater de rire._ Je pourrais t'envoyer dans les Enfers simplement en t'effleurant !_

_-Je sais que ce don est à double tranchant, Chitose..._, répliqua Sae l'air attristée. _Je sais que si je te touche, tu mourras à ton tour. Et j'ai attendue cet instant toute ma vie. Je suis née pour te terrasser et ainsi mettre fin à notre lignée maudite !_

_-Mais ce que tu dis est faux ma pauvre ! Même si je meurs, la lignée n'aura pas de fin ! N'oublie pas qu'il te reste, toi, et tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça ! »_, grogna Chitose.

Un maigre sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sae, puis elle se mit à rire doucement.

« -_Au contraire, Chitose. C'est bien là que tu te trompes. Je suis née uniquement pour mettre fin à ton existence. Lorsque ma tâche sera accomplie, je n'aurais plus rien à accomplir, et je pourrais enfin mourir »_, expliqua Sae, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Shion manqua de peu de faire exploser son cosmos, et ainsi réduire toute la maison en cendre. Mû remarqua l'attitude de son maître, et posa une main sur son épaule. Shaka concentra doucement son cosmos dans la pièce, puis se tourna vers les autres Chevaliers d'Or afin qu'ils fassent de même. La barrière invisible se fissura légèrement. Chitose tourna la tête vers les Chevaliers. Le cœur du Pope manqua un battement quand il se rendit compte que les deux femmes avaient un visage presque identique.

« -_Athéna aurait-eut la prétention et la stupidité d'envoyer ses minables Chevaliers afin de me terrasser ?_, demanda Chitose avant d'éclater de rire.

-_Quoi ! Répète un peu pour voir !_, cria le Cancer, l'air mauvais.

-_Sa suffit, Chitose. Athéna a crut bon d'envoyer ses Chevaliers ici, tu devrais être flattée..._, souffla Sae en baissant les yeux. _Laisse ces Chevaliers en dehors de cette histoire..._

_-Pourquoi ?_, demanda l'esprit, l'air mauvais. _Oh... Je vois... Toi qui prétends ne pas hésiter à m'entraîner avec toi dans les Enfers, des doutes t'en empêchent ? Tu aurais peur d'admettre que tu es... »_

Sae fronça les sourcils, puis s'élança vers le spectre en proférant quelques menaces dans sa langue maternelle. Chitose eut un sourire de satisfaction, et esquiva sans peine. Si Sae voulait jouer à ça, elle serait surprise.

Profitant de son inattention, Sae, accroupie sur le sol après son attaque, bondit avec plus de rage vers Chitose, qui esquiva de peu l'attaque violente de la jeune femme. Une aura rougeâtre se mit à l'entourer. Ses yeux semblaient luire, et elle se mit à trembler avec lenteur. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâle, et Chitose ressentit à son tour la détresse dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. L'air apeurée, elle se précipita à son chevet, espérant la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. Une rose rouge lui barra la route, et alla se planter dans le mur. Chitose vit les Chevaliers briser le mur qu'elle et Sae avaient créées, d'un accord commun. L'une pour les protéger. L'autre pour les empêcher d'intervenir.

Le Chevalier des Poissons et celui du Cancer se placèrent devant Chitose, qui les regarda, la tête basse. Le Pope avait rattrapé la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. Inquiet, Shaka et Mû s'étaient précipité vers eux. Les deux Béliers purent sentir la détresse mentale qui émanait de la petite albinos, sans doute comme Chitose, mais se gardèrent bien d'en parler. La jeune fille perdue dans la contemplation de son double aux cheveux blancs baissa tristement les yeux, avant de disparaître lentement.

« -_Sae... »_, murmura t-elle

* * *

_Et voila, c'est la fin du Chapitre !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review, ça fais toujours très plaisir !_

_Bisous !_


	6. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour mes chers lecteurs !_

_Et oui, j'ai pris une "petite semaine de vacances". J'en avais besoin._

_J'espère néanmoins que vous n'avez pas beaucoup attendu ce chapitre, et je tiens à préciser que je suis en train d'écrire les chapitres bonus._

_Je sais que ce chapitre est assez... Plat, alors je vous demanderai de bien m'excuser, mais c'étai nécessaire._

_Maintenant, réponse aux reviews !_

_Naheiah : D'abord, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, et j'espère que tu as pris ton mal en patience. J'ai suivis ton conseil et ai prit un peu de temps pour me reposer. Merci beaucoup de penser à ma santé (mentale surtout...), quand moi même j'en ai pas envie. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon chapitre t'as plu._

_Guest : L'histoire de Satoko est très triste, c'est vrai, et ça m'a prit un certaine temps pour l'écrire. Je ne voulais pas inventer des événements qui n'avaient pas eut lieu, c'était ma hantise. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a faite très plaisir^^_

* * *

__Chapitre 4 ~ Lune pourpre

Sae était perdue dans le monde des rêves. La douleur qui endiguait ses muscles commença à se dissiper avec lenteur, et elle sentit quelqu'un attraper avec douceur sa main, et entrouvrit faiblement les yeux. Aveuglée par la lumière écarlate de la lanterne, elle les ferma presque aussitôt, mais ce fût suffisant pour que son interlocuteur se rendre compte de son réveil.

Elle passa sa main sur sa tête douloureuse, et retint un soupir. Sa main rencontra un tissus humide, qui avait sans doute été utilisé pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux. Peinant d'abord à reconnaître les formes qui l'entouraient, elle finit par distinguer la silhouette de Shion, qui la regardait tristement.

Sae se redressa d'un bond, les yeux écarquiller, et la bouche entrouverte, comme si elle souhaitait s'exprimer. Elle ne parvint pas à prononcer un quelconque mot, et secoua la tête. Elle serra les dents.

« -_Sae..._, murmura une voix dans son esprit. _Je sais que vous nous cachez des choses... »_

Sae tourna la tête vers le Pope. Celui-ci tenait toujours sa main, et avait les yeux clos. Elle se leva d'un bond.

« -_Vous avez pénétré mon esprit !_, cria t-elle dans ses pensées.

_-Je devais comprendre la raison pour laquelle Athéna nous a envoyée ici_, répondit calmement le Bélier._ Tout est clair maintenant... »_

Sae secoua la tête, comme pour nier l'évidence qu'avait souligné le pope. Celui-ci se leva à son tour, et attrapa entre ses bras la jeune albinos, qui, surprise, se crispa légèrement. Elle serra les poings, et finit par blottir son visage contre le torse du Chevalier. Il caressa avec douceur sa longue chevelure blanche.

Shion put sentir les jambes longues et effilées de la petite albinos trembloter. Elle peinait à se tenir debout. Il passa alors l'un de ses bras sous son cou gracile, et l'autre sous ses genoux, afin de la soulever. Blottie contre lui, presque vidée de ses force, Sae ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Elle se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre le Pope, afin de respirer son odeur apaisante. Shion alla s'installer près du futon de la jeune femme, dos à une lanterne écarlate. Il caressa avec douceur la peau pâle de son visage.

« -_Vous allez me faire regretter ma décision..._, songea t-elle.

-_Qui sait, c'est peut-être mon but... »_, répondit Shion a haute voix avant d'esquisser un sourire.

Sae sourit légèrement, avant d'aller blottir son visage contre le cou du Pope, qui la serra encore un peu plus dans ses bras.

« -_C'est si cruel... J'étais si sûre de moi, si sûre de ce qui allait advenir de moi... »_, susurra t-elle.

Shion sentit quelques petites gouttes humides tomber sur son cou, et sursauta légèrement. Il libéra Sae de son emprise, et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts. Elle affronta sans difficultés le regard violine du Pope, qui s'adoucit en croisant ses grands yeux écarlates emplit de larmes. Il passa son pouce au creux de son yeux droit, afin de balayer les larmes qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin sur ses joues.

« -_Sae..._, murmura t-il avec douceur._ Comment une si jolie fleur telle que vous à put en arriver à cette extrémité ? Quand avez vous décidez de mourir ?..._

_-C'est mon destin..._, souffla Sae. _C'est ainsi... »_

Shion la regarda avec tristesse. Lorsqu'il avait sondé son esprit, il s'était rendu compte que les gens qui l'entouraient avaient inculqué à Sae que sa vie n'avait de valeur que pour renvoyer Chitose dans les Enfers... Et elle l'avait acceptée.

« -_J'aimerai mourir de vos mains plutôt que de celle de Chitose..._, avoua t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui du Pope, qui écarquilla les yeux. _Je serait heureuse de mourir de vos mains, Shion, parce que... »_

Elle posa avec lenteur ses mains sur celle de Shion, et les posa sur son petit cou. Son regard s'était adoucit, et elle s'allongea sur le sol, entraînant au-dessus d'elle l'ancien Bélier, qui semblait toujours frappée par la révélation de Sae.

« -_Si je meurs, alors Chitose aussi... »_, murmura t-elle avant de sentir les doigts de Shion serra légèrement sa gorge.

Elle ne cilla pas, et un maigre sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Les pupilles violine de l'ancien Bélier s'adoucirent, et il pencha son visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à hauteur de son oreille, et elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau l'odeur du Pope.

« _-Parce que quoi ?_, murmura t-il. _Dites le moi, Sae, parce que moi, je crois... Non, je suis sûr que je vous aime... »_

Sae écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Shion l'avait libéré de son emprise, et posa sa tête sous la poitrine de l'albinos, en passant un bras sur sa taille. Sae sentit un poids lui être retiré, et passa avec douceur ses doigts sur la chevelure de Shion. Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux, du moins, jusqu'à ce que le Pope se rende compte que Sae venait de s'endormir. Un sourire doux se forma sur ses lèvres, et il alla se blottir contre elle. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un.

* * *

Mû commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter et faisait les cents pas dans la seconde chambre. La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment, et Mao avait disparut, sans laisser de trace. D'ailleurs, il avait cru comprendre qu'il en allait de même pour tout les esprits de la Maison, comme si Chitose les avait tous effrayé.

Shaka, qui observait d'un œil son compagnon depuis quelques minutes. L'inquiétude lisible sur le visage du Bélier manqua de le faire pouffer de rire. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il s'installa en tailleur, à côté de la Vierge, qui souriait.

« -_C'est normal que je m'inquiète !_, se défendit Mû._ C''est le Grand Pope, et mon Maître !_

_-Je comprends, cependant Shion sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, et est suffisamment fort pour se défendre ! »_, répondit calmement Shaka.

Mû soupira. Shaka parvenait toujours à apaiser ses craintes. Il croisa les bras, et grimaça légèrement. Le voyant tendu, la Vierge quitta sa méditation, pour poser une main sur le genoux du Bélier, qui frissonna. L'atlante se tourna vers Shaka qui, les yeux mi-clos, le regardait avec douceur. Mû aimait ce regard.

Shaka passa une main sur le torse de l'atlante, qui poussa une légère plainte. La Vierge sourit. Son Bélier n'était jamais content.

« -_Ce que tu as mauvais caractère... »_, souffla doucement Shaka.

Mû se retint de rire. La Vierge plaqua doucement son front contre celui du Bélier. Celui-ci effleura du bout des lèvres la bouche de Shaka, mais il se ravisa. La Vierge fit la moue, tandis que son compagnon l'embrassait au coin des lèvres. Il attrapa alors entre ses doigts le menton de Mû, et l'embrassa avec douceur.

Un bruit sourd dans le couloir les fit sursauter. Shaka se releva d'un bond, et tendit sa main à Mû pour qu'il fasse de même. Une fois debout, ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir, où ils furent surprit de voir Satoko et Ren en train de regarder dans la chambre de Sae. La petite fille était installée sur les épaules du garçon, et ils observaient ensemble au travers de la porte entrouverte. Mû arqua un sourcil, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -_Prit sur le fait !_, s'exclama t-il en pointant son doigts vers le deux enfants, qui sursautèrent et tombèrent sur le sol.

_-Shaka-sama ! Mû-sama ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !_, se défendit la fillette.

-_Oui... Nous voulions seulement savoir comment allait Onee-sama... »_, ajouta Ren.

Mû se mit à sourire. Les deux enfants lui rappelait Kiki, et toutes les bêtises qu'il pouvait inventer. Shaka sourit à son tour, lorsqu'il fit le sourire bienveillant qui s'était formé sur les lèvres de son amant.

« -_Aller, venez_, dit la Vierge en ouvrant la porte de la salle de séjour. _Sae et Shion ont besoin de se retrouver entre eux. »_

Les deux enfants se regardèrent en faisant la moue, mais se résignèrent néanmoins à suivre Mû et Shaka.

* * *

Aphrodite et Masque de Mort était tranquillement blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le poisson, plus attentif que son amant, avait sentit que le cosmos, et par conséquent l'esprit, de Sae était entré dans une nouvelle phase. Il se réjouissait d'avance de savoir comment le semblant de couple qu'ils formaient avec Shion allait avancer. Il se frotta les mains, en souriant. Il avait vraiment hâte de savoir...

« -_Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?..._, demanda Angelo en embrassant la tempe du poisson.

-_Je prépare un plan pour que notre bien aimé Grand Pope et notre gentille petite Sae tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre_, avoua Aphrodite de but en blanc.

-_Hum... C'est vrai que ça pourrait être pas mal de les voir ensemble_, répondit simplement le cancer.

-_Pas mal ?_, répliqua le poisson._ Ce serrait génial ouais ! Mais il reste quelque chose de gênant..._

_-De quoi ?_, demanda Angelo en haussant un sourcil. _Chitose ?_

_-Non, c'est pas à ça que je pensais, mais elle, elle reste une menace_, répondit Aphrodite en haussant les épaules._ Non, je me disais que si Sae devait confier ses problèmes de c__œur __à quelqu'un, se serait plus à Mei... »_

Aphrodite fronça les sourcils. Il en était même persuadé ! DeathMask ressentit la frustration de son amant, et le serra un peu plus contre lui, en souriant légèrement.

« -_Tu pourrai toujours convaincre Mei de te révéler ce que Sae lui a dit_, suggéra le cancer.

-_C'est d'abord ce que j'ai pensé, mais je me suis dit que ça n'irais pas de toute façon, il faut qu'elle vienne vers moi naturellement. Si elle veut savoir quelque chose sur Shion, elle ira probablement demander à Mû. Oh ! Ça y est, je viens d'avoir une idée géniale ! Vous allez tous quitter cette maison !_, s'écria le poisson l'air enjoué.

-_Quoi, c'est ça ton idée ! Mais c'est nul, elle va se douter de quelque chose !_, répliqua Angelo en se retenant de rire.

-_M'ouais... Bah, je peux toujours lui demander de me faire visiter la ville..._, répliqua le poisson.

-_Elle l'a déjà fais ça... Et puis, tu te creuses la tête pour rien, si ça s'trouve, tu seras le premier à qui elle demandera conseil »_, répondit Angelo.

Aphrodite fit la moue. Il n'avait même pas songé que ça pourrait être possible...

* * *

Sae observa d'un yeux pensif l'eau chaude couler le long de ses doigts. Satoko s'amusait avec les quelques mèches blanche qui tombaient le long de son dos. Mei lui avait fait un chignon. C'était voué à l'échec, au vue de la masse de cheveux qu'elle devait attachée.

Mei s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille. Elle semblait étrangement apaisée depuis l'apparition de Chitose, et elle se demanda si cela n'était pas dût au petit moment qu'elle avait passée seul à seul avec Shion. Le fourbe était même allé jusqu'à utiliser son **Crystal wall **pour empêcher Mei ou quiconque d'entrer. Depuis, Sae était pensive. Beaucoup plus pensive qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« -_Mei ?_, demanda timidement Sae sans lever les yeux vers elle. _Comment... Comment l'as-tu sût lorsque tu es tombée amoureuse ? »_

Mei, surprise, pencha la tête sur le côté, puis un doux sourire fendit ses lèvres.

« -_Oh ! Tu le ressens tout au fond de toi. C'est comment si tout à coup, tu ne vivais plus que pour la personne que tu aimes. Tu as envie de lui plaire, de le séduire. C'est un sentiment très complexe, qui mélange joie et tristesse, bonheur et souffrance. Moi, j'ai sût que j'étais amoureuse l'instant même où je l'ai vu... Mais, je penses que c'est un sentiment qui varie selon les personnes_, expliqua t-elle pensivement.

-_Je crois que je comprends... »_, répondit Sae en souriant légèrement.

Elle se leva, et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Avant qu'elle n'ait put s'en rendre compte, Satoko et Mei avaient disparut, et seule la silhouette de Chitose demeurait dans la pièce, dos à Sae. Celle-ci était juste derrière Sae, le regard baissé vers l'eau. L'albinos se contenta de lever le menton vers le plafond les yeux clos. Elle pouvait sentir la solitude pesante ainsi que la tristesse de Chitose, tout au fond de son cœur. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'enveloppe du fantôme disparaître, elle quitta la baignoire, et s'habilla.

Sae marcha à pas lent vers le jardin, la tête basse. Il était encore très tôt, et elle espérait pouvoir voir les étoiles. Ses longs cheveux blancs se promenaient librement dans son dos, sur le long haori noir décoré de grue qu'elle avait porté la première fois que les Chevaliers étaient venu ici. Pensive, elle s'installa sur une dalle de pierre, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles. Elle sentit un bras puissant s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, et frissonna légèrement, avant d'aller se blottir contre le torse du visiteur. Quelques mèches vertes glissèrent sur la peau pâle de son visage, et elle sourit légèrement, en se tassant encore un peu plus contre Shion. Elle observait silencieusement le cerisier encore en fleurs. Un maigre sourire se formait sur ses lèvres, et elle repensa au parole de Mei.

« _C'est comment si tout à coup, tu ne vivais plus que pour la personne que tu aimes. »_

Souriante comme jamais, elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa enivrer par l'odeur envoûtante du Pope, qui caressait ses cheveux avec douceur.

C'était décidé, elle aussi ne voulait plus vivre que pour être avec lui.

* * *

_C'est la fin._

_Review ? Câlin ? Bisous ? Pop corn ?_


	7. Chapitre 5

_Ohayô mes patates douces !_

_Voici donc le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_D'abord, je voulais vous remercier vous, mes chers petits lecteurs, pour votre fidélité. J'ai constatée il a y peu que mon bébé avait atteint les 1290 vues, et je suis vraiment heureuse._

_Pour ceux qui s'interroge, je n'abandonne pas les petits chapitres bonus ! __Ils mettent du temps à venir, mais ils viendront !_

_Je voulais aussi vous demander ce que vous pensez de Sae. Soyez honnête surtout !_

**_Naheiah_**_ : Des bisous et des câlins, cool ! J'espère que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant :)_

**_Yume-Yuna_**_ : Aah, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu la concrétisation de la relation entre Sae et Shion. Pour les 5 Chevaliers Divins, je ne sais pas encore. Ils feront probablement une apparition dans peu de temps, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus, puisque je ne suis sûre de rien !_

_Je vous embrasse fort !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 ~ Floraison, partie 1_**

Sae observait, nerveuse, la porte coulissante de la troisième porte du mur de droite. Elle tenait dans sa main droite une lanterne éteinte, et frottait nerveusement sa main.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, et tous les Chevaliers d'Or étaient déjà partit dormir. Elle poussa un profond soupir, en serrant contre elle les pans de son Nemaki bleu ciel, en grimaçant légèrement. Elle se sentait tout à coup extrêmement ridicule, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle leva alors une dernière fois les yeux vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit. Elle frémit légèrement lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le sourire qui s'était formé sur les lèvres de Shion.

« -_Tu sais, tu n'es pas vraiment discrète_, dit-il en, attrapant sa main. _Que t'arrive t-il ? Tu ne parvient toujours pas à dormir ? »_

Sae secoua la tête. Voila deux nuits qu'elle ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil. Mei avait suggérée que cela venait du fait que Shion et les Chevaliers d'Or ne tarderaient plus à partir, et cela affectait tout le monde. Cela avait également permit à Sae et Shion de se rapprocher.

La première nuit, le Grand Pope avait été alerté, comme quelques uns de ses confrères qui avaient le sommeil léger, par les plaintes silencieuses et les sanglots de Sae dans son sommeil. Shion, Mû et Aphrodite avaient alors apaisés la jeune fille dût mieux possible, en vain, car elle ne parvenait plus en s'endormir.

La deuxième nuit, Sae ne parvenait pas à dormir, et c'est uniquement parce que Shaka s'était réveillé en pleine nuit qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Avec l'aide de Shion et d'Aphrodite, ils avaient dût là encore jouer du cosmos pour l'endormir, blottit dans les bras de Shion.

Sae semblait avoir définitivement perdue le sommeil., et avait donc penser à rester près de Shion pour la nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait que l'ancien Bélier l'apaisait plus qu'il ne le savait.

« -_Viens, je ne mords pas »_, dit-il avec un sourire.

Sae entra timidement dans la pièce. Shion, qui tenait toujours sa main l'entraîna jusqu'au futon, sur lequel il s'assit en tailleur. La pièce était sombre, mais il pouvait néanmoins distinguer les pupilles écarlate de la jeune fille, tout comme elle pouvait distinguer ses pupilles violine. Voyant qu'elle restait debout et immobile, Shion tira doucement sur le bras de Sae, qui poussa un léger gémissement de surprise. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de protester, elle se retrouva coincée contre le torse de Shion, qui la serrait doucement dans ses bras. Il alla ensuite blottir son visage contre le cou de la jeune fille, qui ferma les yeux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_Une jeune fille aux cheveux long marchait dans la maison. Le bruit léger de ses pas résonnait dans les ténèbres du couloir. Ses lèvres fines étirées en un sourire effrayant et ses yeux mi-clos, comme vide de vie, donnait à son visage une allure magnifiquement sinistre. Dans son dos, d'étranges lumières rougeâtre semblaient former de grandes ailes de papillon écarlate. Elle portait un kimono d'une blancheur immaculée, et tenait dans sa main droite un katana dégainé. _

_Elle avança lentement vers la première chambre, celle d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo. Le regard vide, elle observa silencieusement les deux amants enlacés l'un contre l'autre, avant de faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Tout se brouilla dans son esprit, tandis qu'un silence effrayant envahi la maison. Lorsque la jeune fille quitta la pièce, on pouvait clairement distinguer sur son kimono de nombreuses traces de sang. Elle laissa la porte grande ouverte, et on put voir les corps ensanglantés des deux amants, poignarder en plein c__œur dans leurs sommeils. _

_La jeune fille avant alors jusqu'à la seconde chambre, et le même manège se répéta. Sans trembler, sans once de compassion, elle observa les deux amants, avant de les poignarder._

_Elle avança avec lenteur jusque la chambre de Shion, qui dormait profondément. A côté de lui se dressait la silhouette fine et élancée de Chitose, qui regardait dans sa direction. Le même sourire effrayant trônait sur ses lèvres, et elle s'empara du katana maculé de sang, avant de le plonger dans la poitrine du Pope. Chitose se tourna alors vers la jeune fille, avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres._

_« -Je te l'avais dit, Sae... Nous sommes pareilles », murmura t-elle._

Sae se réveilla en sursaut, tremblotante et en sueur. Son cri avait réveillé Shion, qui s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras presque immédiatement. Ses joues pâles étaient inondées de larmes, et elle ne parvenait plus à prononcer un seul mot, les yeux écarquiller et la bouche entrouverte. Elle était fiévreuse.

Le Pope l'enlaça avec douceur, caressant affectueusement ses cheveux. Mais Sae demeurait inconsolable, ce qui provoqua une grande tristesse dans le cœur de Shion. Finalement, ce fut après une demi-heure de sanglot qu'elle parvint à retrouver son calme. Ses larmes s'étaient tarie, mais elle tremblait toujours, et elle faisait de la fièvre. Il la porta précautionneusement à la salle de bain, où elle passa de l'eau froide sur son visage, mais demeurait silencieuse, comme murée dans le silence. Shion l'emmena de nouveau dans sa chambre, où il s'assit sur le futon. Sae était blottit contre lui, en reniflant son odeur apaisante. Il hésita à l'interroger, sentant la peur qui occupait son esprit et qui troublait son cosmos. Il se contenta de la serra davantage contre lui, en l'embrassant doucement sur le haut du front.

Mei et Mao étaient plus inquiet. L'état de Sae n'avait fait que se dégrader dans la nuit, et elle était finalement parvenu à s'endormir à l'aube. Sa fièvre n'avait pas baissée, et il fallait à présent qu'elle se repose, sous le regard anxieux de Shion, qui n'avait pas quitté son chevet. La situation attristait grandement les Chevaliers d'Or, qui se relayaient chacun leur tour pour tenir compagnie à Shion, qui refusait catégoriquement de quitter le chevet de Sae. Il était là pour elle, lorsqu'elle s'agitait légèrement, ou qu'il sentait de la confusion dans son esprit. Les habitants de la maison ne pouvait qu'être admiratif devant tant de dévouement.

Aux alentours de midi, tandis que Mû lui apportait de quoi manger, il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, et son regard croisa le maigre sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Sae, enfin réveillée. Ses yeux mi-clos étaient cernés, et elle avait pâlit, mais son sourire était toujours présent. Shion déposa l'assiette sur le tatami, et alla plaquer un baiser au creux des lèvres de Sae. Il avait eut peur, vraiment très peur.

La jeune fille se redressa péniblement, pour aller se blottir dans les bras de Shion, qui la serra volontiers contre lui. Mû, toujours présent dans la pièce, assista à la scène, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il était plus qu'heureux de voir que son maître avait lui aussi trouvé le bonheur.

* * *

Satoko tressait les cheveux de Sae dans un coin du salon. Un sourire éclatant éclairait son visage. La petite était très heureuse de voir que l'état de la jeune femme s'était amélioré dans la journée, et qu'elle avait presque retrouvée toute ces forces. Elle portait davantage Shion dans son cœur, l'admirant pour avoir veillée sur sa grande-sœur pendant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Plus loin dans la pièce, l'inquiétude et la joie peignait le visage de Ren. Certes, il était heureux de voir que Sae était presque rétablit, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher s'inquiéter. Pourquoi Chitose n'était pas revenu ? Que manigançait-elle ? Tant de question qui restait sans réponse...

Une fois le repas achevé, Sae regagna sa chambre, où se dressait devant elle une silhouette élancée qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. La porte se referma derrière elle, tandis que les quelques lanternes présentes dans la pièce s'allumèrent par leur propre volonté, dévoilant la silhouette de Chitose, qui fixait Sae. Celle-ci demeura immobile, le souffle court, en se remémorant irrémédiablement le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait.

« -_Un cauchemar, Sae ?_, demanda Chitose comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. _Ou une vision de l'avenir ? »_

Sae s'effondra sur le sol, tremblante et en sueur. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues pâles.

« -_Pas ça..._, supplia t-elle sans lever la tête vers Chitose, qui s'accroupit devant elle.

-_C'est nécessaire, Sae. Ces Chevaliers t'ont complètement corrompu... »_, répondit le fantôme en souriant légèrement.

Poussée par une force invisible, Sae leva les yeux vers Chitose, celle-ci lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

« -_Tout ce que tu as vécu, toute les douleurs et la souffrance que tu as connu, je peux la comprendre mieux que quiconque, Sae_, expliqua t-elle d'une voix maternelle.

_-Non, c'est faux..._, répondit Sae en secouant la tête.

-_Les villageois t'ont persécutés, tu as dût vivre seule. Et maintenant le seule personne que tu aimes plus que tout au monde s'apprête à partir, sur les ordres d'une Déesse cruelle et sans pitié..._, reprit Chitose.

-_Athéna..._, compléta Sae, les yeux vides.

-_Oui, tout est la faute d'Athéna. C'est à cause d'elle si je suis condamnée à errer dans cette maison pour l'éternité. C'est à cause d'elle si tu ne pourras jamais avoir la vie dont tu rêves. Oui, tout est de la faute d'Athéna... »_

Sae tenta de secouer la tête. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser bercer dans de telles illusions, mais son corps se vidait de ses forces, et un désir de vengeance emplie son cœur. Sa tête vacilla sur le sol, et elle resta immobile, les yeux mi-clos. Ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Chitose lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, et satisfait.

* * *

Aphrodite et Angelo étaient couchés et endormit depuis quelques minutes à peine, lorsque le cancer eut une drôle de sensation, un peu comme lorsqu'il avait vu Chitose pour la première fois. De plus, en entrouvrant les yeux, il constata que Satoko était très agitée. Comme elle remarqua que le Cancer la questionnait du regard, elle se contenta de lui sourire doucement, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Angelo haussa un sourcil, mais alla tout de même se blottir contre le dos d'Aphrodite, qui dormait profondément.

Des bruits de pas léger et irrégulier se firent entendre dans le couloir, et il se mit à frémir. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude, mais il se sentait menacer. Pire encore, un pressentiment lui faisait clairement comprendre que quelque chose menaçait tout ce qui vivait sous se toit.

« -_Sekai wa shigeki desu... Shigeki desu... Jinsei wa ichido kiri, shikashi daremo ga kanashii... »*_

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit à ce moment là, et il se redressa pour faire face à la silhouette fine de Sae. La tête basse, elle entra dans la pièce, dévoilant dans son dos de larges ailes écarlates, qui semblaient presque irréelle. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux immaculées étaient devenu étrangement noire, comme les cheveux de Chitose. Elle tenait également dans sa main droite un long katana sortit de son fourreau. Satoko écarquilla les yeux, en hurlant à Angelo de fuir. Sans une once d'hésitation, Sae leva son arme avant de l'abattre sur Aphrodite, endormit. Le Cancer écarquilla les yeux. La lame venait d'être parée par un éclair doré.

« -_Mû ! »_, s'écria Angelo lorsqu'il constata que c'était bien le Chevalier du Bélier qui venait de sauver le Poisson.

Le Cancer attrapa son amant, et le tira loin du futon, où Sae libéra son arme, avant de frapper vers le Chevalier du Bélier qui esquiva sans difficultés.

« -_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!_, demanda le Masque de Mort.

-_Son esprit est possédée !_, cria Satoko avant que Mû n'ait eut le temps de répondre. _C'est Chitose ! C'est Chitose qui a fait ça !_

_-Ne lui faites pas de mal _!, supplia Mei, qui se dressait devant l'entrée de la chambre, avec Ren et Mao.

-_Comment peut-on la libérée ?_, demanda Mû en déviant une autre des attaques de Sae.

-_Je ne sais pas..._, avoua Satoko entre deux sanglots. Ça_ n'étais jamais arrivé avant... »_

Shion apparut alors dans la pièce, derrière Sae, et attrapa ses bras, en lui faisant lâcher son katana. Elle tenta alors de se débattre, en vain.

« -_Vas-y, Shaka ! Le temps presse !_, déclara simplement la Pope.

-_**Tenbu Hôrin ! **_»

Mû, surprit par l'apparition de la Vierge, se tourna avec lui,et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il venait bien de lancer son attaque, privant Sae du sens du toucher. Elle cessa d'ailleurs de s'agiter, alors qu'immanquablement, Shaka lui retirait un à un tout ses sens. Shion la maintenait fermement contre lui, l'empêchant de chuter, avant de l'allonger sur le sol, sous le regard emplit de larme de Satoko.

« -_La possession, hein ?_, demanda Aphrodite en s'asseyant à côté de Shion.

-_Je me demande encore comment ça peut-être possible..._, répondit Shaka.

-_Je peux le voir maintenant ! »_, déclara Mû.

Grâce à ses dons, Mû, tout comme Shion, pouvait avoir une image nette de son esprit. Il vit alors Sae, recroquevillée sur le sol, et entravée par de grosse chaîne, qui l'empêchait de bouger. Shaka l'ayant privé de ses sens, il vit alors les chaînes disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Venait-elle d'être libérée de sa possession ?

« -_Est-ce terminé ?_, demanda timidement Satoko.

-_Oui, il semblerait », _répondit Shion.

Aphrodite effleura avec douceur le front brûlant de la jeune fille, qui s'agita légèrement, tandis que Angelo se laissait tomber sur les tatamis. Ils venaient d'échapper à la mort !

* * *

_Et voila._

_Vos avis m'intéresse !_


	8. Bonus : Mao

_Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs !_

_Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! J'ai juste pris de très grosses vacances !_

_Excusez mon absence, j'espère vraiment que ça ne se reproduira plus. En ce moment, disons que je suis un peu surmenée, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous laisser !_

_N'hésitez pas à engueuler l'auteur, elle le mérite :)_

_**Naheiah : **Merci ! Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! Comme je te l'ai dis, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il te donnera moins envie de me tuer :)  
_

**_Yume-Yuna :_**_ C'est trop gentil ! Mais je ne pense vraiment pas que ma fific mérite autant de louanges^^ _

_Moi aussi j'aime bien les relations entre Camus et Hyoga, surtout quand ça mêle Milo x) Qui sais, je verrais peut-être un passage de ce genre dans ma fic ;)_

_Je suis passée voir cette fic, c'est pas mal du tout ! Merci de me l'avoir suggérée !_

* * *

Chapitre bonus : Mao, le samouraï

La nuit était tombée. Finalement. Peut-être les Kamis étaient-ils toujours de notre côté.

Je tenais à bout de bras la fille de mon Daimyo. Mon maître. Celui qui avait périt pour sauver la vie de son enfant. Celle-ci s'était évanoui lorsque nous avions quittés Edo, quelques heures auparavant. La pauvre avait vu sa mère et son père se faire capturer. Ils étaient d'ailleurs probablement mort en ce moment même.

Nous étions uniquement quatre, en plus de la princesse, à avoir put nous enfuir. Je considère cela comme une trahison et un déshonneur, d'autre le considère comme une nouvelle vie.

Après de longues heures de marche, nous arrivâmes finalement près d'un petit village paisible, presque désert. Un garde désigna une maison à l'écart, près de laquelle trônait un magnifique cerisier en fleur. Curieux à cette époque de l'année. Nous entrâmes, j'avais déjà un mauvais pressentiment.

Après avoir rapidement visité la maison, qui était déserte, j'installais la princesse sur une paillasse crasseuse et humide, avant de partir à la recherche de couverte et autres. Les samouraïs préparaient déjà de la nourriture, et discutaient des tours de garde. Moi, j'avais toujours cet atroce pressentiment qui m'oppressait la poitrine.

Après quelques heures de sommeille, la princesse se réveilla finalement. Elle ne parla pas et resta silencieuse, mais je pouvais aisément deviner son teint terne, et ses yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré derrière mes yeux clos. Je l'entendis s'installer en face de moi, en position de lotus, et méditer en m'imitant. Un léger sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

"-_Mao ?_, demanda t-elle doucement._ Je ne comprends pas comment peux-tu méditer ainsi durant autant de temps._

_-L'expérience, Hime-sama*_, répondis-je simplement.

-_Je vois. Peux-tu méditer pour le repos de mes parents dans l'autre monde ?_", demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

J'ouvris les yeux. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à cette demande. J'en fus d'autant plus surprit lorsqu'elle fondit en larme devant moi, en martelant le sol de ses petits poings frêles. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Je ne voulais pas la savoir souffrir davantage. Dans un mouvement presque désespéré, je l'a pris dans mes bras, avant qu'elle puisse assouvir son chagrin. Elle frappa mon torse avec le peu de force qui lui restait, sans essayer de se débattre. Elle criait des fragments de phrase presque incompréhensible, mais je savais qu'elle avait juste besoin de faire déferler sa colère et sa tristesse.

Lorsqu'elle se calme, après de longues minutes, elle quitta mes bras violemment, avant de s'incliner devant moi le front contre le sol.

"-_Je suis désolée Mao, je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Ne m'en veux pas je t'en supplie, je n'ai plus que toi !"_, supplia t-elle la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Je la fis se redresser d'un geste, et lui accorda un léger sourire, avant de chasser les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Ce simple contact lui suffit pour la rassurer, et elle alla se blottir contre mon torse, en m'enlaçant brusquement.

* * *

Une journée avait passée, et la nuit venait de nouveau de tomber.

Je m'étais recueillit comme l'avais voulu la princesse pour le repos de ses parents dans le Yomi*. Je l'aurais fais, même si elle ne me l'aurait pas demandé. C'était le dernier devoir que je pouvais accomplir pour eux. Je pouvais sentir que la Princesse se sentait plus soulagée d'avoir pleurée, et je ne pouvais qu'en être plus heureux.

Cette maison ne m'inspirait absolument pas confiance. D'ailleurs, quelques uns de mes hommes ont juré avoir vu la silhouette d'une femme dans ses environs. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient devenir fou à la simple évocation de cette étrange femme. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose étrange que j'ai pu constater dans cette maison. Plus tôt de la matinée, la Princesse s'était légèrement coupée avec une lame. Elle a regardée la plaie durant de longues secondes, avant d'éclater d'un rire mauvais. On aurait put croire qu'elle était possédée par un de ces horrible Oni*. Elle a rit de façon hystérique pendant de longues secondes, avant de s'écrouler au sol, inerte et inconsciente. Naturellement, la panique nous à tous gagnés, et nous l'avons veillé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille après une dizaine de minutes. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, mais jurait qu'elle était épiée, et qu'elle voulait quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas nous résigner à prendre ce risque, alors que la zone n'est pas sécurisée.

Assit en tailleur, je méditais donc sur les événements de la journée, une certaine peur au ventre. Le rire dément de la Princesse résonnait encore à mes oreilles, et n'empêchait clairement de me concentrer. Frustré, j'ouvris les yeux, pour me retrouver face à une femme au sourire terrifiant. Sa peau était plus blanche que les neiges du mont Fuji, et ses cheveux plus sombres que les ténèbres. Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines, et ne put détacher mes yeux de son sourire terrifiant. Jamais, sur les Kamis*, je n'avais vu un tel sourire. Je pouvais prendre sentir que son âme toute entière était consumée par les Ténèbres. Je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer à ce moment là comment une telle damnation put elle être possible. Soudainement, elle écarquilla les yeux, et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, pour m'inciter au silence. Je ne pouvais parler, de toute façon.

Puis la porte coulissante s'ouvrit brusquement, et l'esprit disparut, pour laisser place à la Princesse, qui s'installa gentiment à côté de moi.

"-_Tout va bien Mao ?_, demanda t-elle l'air inquiète._ On croirait que tu as vu un fantôme !"_

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux à son tour, puis un sourire malfaisant apparut sur ses lèvres. Le même sourire effrayant que l'esprit qui était apparut à peine quelques secondes avant. Ses yeux, légèrement bleutés, prirent une teinte plus sombre. Je compris à ce moment même ce qui se passait. De nouveau, elle me fit signe de me taire, et se leva, en prenant mon katana. Je fus totalement incapable de bouger. Néanmoins, je pus imaginer sans problème ce qu'elle projetait de faire. D'un geste désespéré, je me levais d'un bond, alors qu'elle venait de passer le seuil de la porte, qui se referma brusquement derrière elle. Je me mis à frapper contre la porte de toute mes forces, sans jamais parvenir à l'ouvrir. A l'extérieur, je pus l'entendre très clairement parler aux autres soldats, d'une voix très douce. Je ne pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais lorsque je les entendis crier à la mort, je compris qu'il était trop tard pour eux. Je refermais donc les yeux, et allais m'asseoir à ma place habituelle, afin de méditer quelques minutes. C'était là ma dernière occasion de le faire.

Alors que j'entendais les bruits léger de ses pas, qui m'indiquait qu'elle revenait vers la porte, je saisis une lame courte camouflée dans ma botte, uniquement destinée au rituel que j'allais accomplir. A peine l'Oni qui possédait la Princesse ouvrit la porte, que j'accomplissais le Seppuku. Le dernier de mes actes. L'Oni se mit à rire de façon frénétique, et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il me fut permit d'entendre, avant de m'écrouler sur le sol. Inerte.

* * *

_La Maison, une dizaine d'année avant notre histoire._

Le silence. Tout est calme dans cette pièce, la même où je mourus il y a des centaines d'années.

J'avais finis par m'habitué à passer toute ces journées dans le calme. Bien que parfois, les visiteurs qui me surprenaient dans ma méditation me dérangeaient. Je ne pus jamais me résigner à les effrayer comme cette femme m'avais effrayé. Pourtant, un étrange pressentiment m'envahi. Comme si je savais au fond de moi que quelque chose allait de nouveau arriver.

J'ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et sursautais face à la petite fille qui me faisait face. Ses cheveux longs avaient la couleur des neiges éternelles, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à cet Oni. La fillette ne semblait nullement impressionnée face à moi, et se contentait de me fixer de ses grandes pupilles écarlates. D'ailleurs, quel étrange couleur... Celle du sang.

"-_Pourquoi médites-tu toute la journée ?"_, demanda t-elle innocemment, comme si elle m'avait observée durant ces derniers siècles.

Surpris, j'hésitais à répondre. D'ailleurs, ça ne sembla pas la gêner plus que cela, puisqu'elle s'installa en tailleur en face de moi.

"-_Tu t'appelles comment ?_, demanda t-elle à nouveau.

-_Mao, _répondis-je._ Et toi ? Tu n'es pas effrayée par moi ?_

_-Je m'appelle Sae_, répondit-elle simplement._ Je n'ai pas peur. Les esprits ne peuvent pas me faire de mal."_

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, tandis qu'elle posait sur moi un regard presque vide d'émotion. Toutefois, je pouvais sentir au fond de ses pupilles écarlates une tristesse et une solitude infinie.

"_-Dis, tu m'apprendras à méditer ?"_, demanda t-elle soudainement.

J'eu un soudain pincement de cœur en voyant sa moue triste. Puis, tout à coup, un poids libéra mes épaules, et je me sentais enfin prêt à méditer de nouveau, comme de mon vivant. Je sentis une main effleurer timidement la mienne, et constatais, les yeux écarquillés, que la petite Sae venait de me toucher.

"-_C-Comment est-ce possible ?!_, demandais-je, alors que quelques larmes virent perler à mes yeux.

-_Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas important. Méditons"_, répondit-elle simplement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Peut-être que, finalement, j'avais trouvé une nouvelle raison qui me rattachait à ce monde...

* * *

Hime-sama : Princesse

Yomi : Les enfers (en gros, hein)

Oni : Démons

* * *

Et voila, c'est la fin de ce chapitre bonus !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
